ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Code: Chat
Code: Chat this is based off with Code Lyoko. This is created by Haqim030, the OVA version of Dragon Ball Heroes. Plot Haqim030 discovers an old abandoned factory containing a supercomputer. He accidentally turned it on and learns that it contains a virtual world called Chat and a virtual humanoid. Strange things (or, should I call it, attacks) begin to happen in the real world as a result of re-activating the supercomputer. 3 other kids become involved in these attacks, and Haqim030 has no choice but to share his secret with them. The three are sent into Chat using scanners to stop the deadly force attacking their world. Once the attacks are stopped, the group discovers that the strange things happening is caused by a powerful virus who wants to dominate the world. Characters Haqim0477 Chat Form: ??? Alien Powers: ??? Personality: A Hevalen Playdah! Used Cars: ??? Haqim030 Chat Form: What is wearing goggles to the Armorsuit this similar to Rex Salazar in Generator Rex. Alien Powers: Nanite Transformation of Machines Personality: The Machine Slaves. Used Cars: ??? Haqim043266 Chat Form: Robotic Armorsuit. Alien Powers: Amperi, Orishan, and Necrofriggian Personality: I Heaven Budah! Used Cars: ??? Haqim03368 Chat Form: Galaxys of the Armorsuit Alien Powers: ??? Personality: I heafer of Armorsuit. Used Cars: ??? Haqim03659 Chat Form: Costume Saiyan Suit Alien/Characters Powers: Goku's powers and techniques. Personality: One Saiyan Watch Used Cars: ??? Veragent12 (re-formerly on Haqim030) Chat Form: Diamondhead's Alien Form Alien Powers: Petrosapien Personality: Diamondhead like in Omniverse's appearances. Used Cars: (look except Alza is Ebony Black) MordecaiRigby19045 Chat Form: Swampfire Robot Alien Powers: Methanosian Personality: Wear the Swampfire Robot's. Used Cars: ??? Haqim05596 Chat Form: Upgrade's Alien Form Alien Powers: Galvanic Mechamorph Personality: He looks like Malware can absorb the machine. Used Cars: ??? Haqim04479 Chat Form: Human Alien Powers: All of Ultimate Ben's powers. Personality: Looks like a version of Ben's. Used Cars: ??? Haqim03448 Chat Form: He dark to robotic suit can similar away. Alien Powers: Shapeshift into anything Personality: ??? Used Cars: ??? Haqim03998 Chat Form: Armored bio-suit he generator on his back. Alien Powers: He can absorbing from his person can turned to skeleton/shell (except when he used a special machine to surpass his absorption limitations which allowed him to absorb the aliens' bodies along with their powers by turning them into energy). Personality: ??? Used Cars: ??? Haqim03670 (re-formerly on Haqim030) Chat Form: Grasshopper Alien Powers: All of Crashhopper's powers. Personality: ??? Used Cars: (look except Alza Advanced Version is Mystical Purple) except Perodua Alza's installed, during the Perodua Alza's installed into any Hybrid Synergy Drive. Haqim03877 (re-formerly on Haqim030) Chat Form: Insect-like Alien Powers: All of Ball Weevil's powers, Ball Weevil can technology was during Perodua Alza's installed. Personality: A new alien form. Used Cars: ??? (only except Perodua Alza's installed) Allies Vera's Mother (Petrosapien) A unnamed Vera's Mother this is a Veragent12's mother, he duplicates to diamonds to about powers. Layla (Petrosaipen) A Layla this is a Veragent12's twin sister, when he unknown powers and abilities. Leeshin Kai (Unnamed Ball Weevil's species) A Leeshin Kai this is a Haqim03877's father, when he spittling into balls and technopathy (is Perodua Alza's installed). Villains Dark Dragonrecharger A Dark Dragonrecharger this is a main villain from the villain to about flying. Falliver A Falliver this is a predator villain with a hunter Haqim0477. Bio-Armor Thunderslayer In her bio-armor human form, Bio-Armor Thunderslayer this is a main villain to made a must planned. Bio-Armor Thunderslayer's Pet Bio-Armor Thunderslayer's Pet to the still was predator on a rehauntered from Haqim03448's turned him shapeshifting. Bio-Armored Tomix Bio-Armored Tomix was even still machibility to the out. Bio-Armored Tomix can ability to like Aggregor and Ultimate Kevin's powers. Episodes *See: Code: Chat Episodes Layouts This is a layout, this join this chat: Name: Chat Form: Alien Powers: (name to say at species, that even few minutes from this chat) Personality: Trivia Category:Series Category:Haqim030 Category:User Series